Do You Trust Me?
by Rox Helmin
Summary: Kiyomi Ishida didn't like shinobi, however it seemed life didn't care. KakashiXOC.
1. Grocery Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kiyomi and Mayu Ishida

* * *

Chapter 1

**Grocery Shopping**

The sun was high in the sky above the market in Konoha. Children chased one another around the streets as some adults watched. Kiyomi smiled longingly at them. She had always hoped to have children by this stage I her life. She was pushing 24 and had yet to meet a real decent man, that wasn't a shinobi. She had grown up being raised by two Shinobi parents. Her mother had died in the fight against the nine-tailed fox, leaving her and her younger sister to be reared by their erratic father who soon passed away on a mission when Kiyomi was only 16. Having lost both parents within four years of one another, Kiyomi had vowed that she would marry smart and provide her children a loving home without the worries of losing one. She pushed the fact that when she turned in her headband she was only steps away from becoming a jonin out of her mind. It would have brought her parents honor, but someone need to be there to raise Mayu…she was barely 5 when their father died. And although she was against it, when the time she asked Kiyomi had allowed her little sister to enter the Ninja Academy.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Kiyomi cleared her mind. She needed a clear head when shopping. She didn't usually do it, but as Mayu was on a mission she really had no choice. Sighing she began to look through the tomatoes for the ripest ones. She planned on trying something new tonight as she had learned not to experiment on her sister unless she wish to be laughed at for weeks. Carefully she picked out four large and ripe before paying for them. She had already purchased her other ingredients and supplies so she set off for home with both arms full. She hadn't thought to wear cooler clothing, but it was a little late for that. When sweat rolled down her face she cursed mentally. Of course she always had to make life harder…

She didn't hear the shouting of a young boy who was rounding the corner from the opposite direction she was and in a split second she was on her butt and her bags and their contents were scattered across the ground. She blinked in surprise at he blonde headed boy that had landed on his rear as well.

"Uh…I'm sorry!" he shouted at her and began to try and pick up her things.

She noticed the leaf headband on his forehead and shook her head. She knew exactly who he was. Never before had she met him personally, but everyone knew who he was. Naruto Uzumaki. She'd felt bad for the boy as she had seen him openly ridiculed and heard the terrible things that were whispered about him. He seemed helpful enough, even if he had just knocked her down.

"It's alright," she spoke softly, "accidents happen all of the time…but might I ask where you were headed to in such a rush?"

"Oh yeah!" he snapped back to what he was doing, dropping two tomatoes to the ground ruining them. She grimaced. Looked like she'd be going back for more of those…"I am very-"

"Naruto, what did you do?" came a rude remark from a boy that had to be the same age as the blonde. He looked at him in such disgust that Kiyomi felt the slightest touch of anger.

"Goodness!" A young woman with pink hair gasped seeing the mess. Her green eyes were wide when she faced the older woman, "I am so sorry for my teammate's rude behavior!"

"Well I-" she began to defend the boy when yet another entered the scene.

"Sasuke. Sakura." Spoke a man that seemed to appear out of nowhere, "Help pick up her things. The two of you are just as guilty as Naruto. You all decided to endanger pedestrians." He turned his attention to Kiyomi-who was still on the ground. He helped her up, "Are you alright miss?"

"I am very much ok," she explained, "no harm was done."

"Except to your tomatoes," he chuckled from behind his mask. She also recognized him. The Copy Ninja. Kakashi Hatake.

"Well I suppose that is true, but those are replaceable." She stated matter-of-factly. "Now, I'm sure shinobi such as you should be off doing things other than worrying over ruined groceries."

He tilted his head to the side. He felt the icy edge in her voice. Who was this woman? He felt like he should no her, but not a single name was coming to him. well, whoever she was, she didn't trust ninjas and that was obvious. Her cerulean eyes were much warmer when she had been speaking to his students. Well, she could make his day a little more interesting…

"I'm teaching these kids," he motioned to the three scrambling to pick up the mess.

"To be good citizens or ninjas?" she arched a fine dark brow.

He was starting to enjoy her sharp remarks, "Both."

"Ah…" she turned her attention back to the three children, each had a bag.

"Let us carry these to your home," the blonde suggested.

"I don't make a habit out of allowing random shinobi into my home," She informed him smoothly and grinned when his face fell, "so, I suggest you introduce yourself."

"Naruto Uzumaki! I am going to be the next Hokage!"

"Oh?" she asked, "Big ambitions. And you two?"

"Sakura Haruno," the girl smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The dark headed boy said flatly. Yes, he did resemble an Uchiha…"Who are you?"

"Kiyomi Ishida," she told them before walking toward her home, "Follow me, please."

"Ishida?" Sakura murmured. Why did she know that name?

"Are you related to Ryuhei Ishida?" the man questioned as he too followed.

"He was my father Hatake-san," she stated without looking back. She made sure to let him know she knew who he was. She didn't want any misunderstandings whatsoever. The young ones she didn't mind in her home, but she didn't like such powerful shinobi to know where she lived.

"He was quite respected." Kakashi spoke watching her, "As was his wife. Just as I am sure their children will be."

"I will not discuss my family with you." She said as she made her way up the steps of her porch. She opened the door and held it open for them to enter, "Just put it on the counter please."

"Wow! It's so colorful in here!" Naruto yelled about the turquoise walls and magenta furnishings. "You husband doesn't mind?" he asked turning to Kiyomi.

She laughed, "I am not married. I live here with my younger sister, but as she is hardly ever home, it is usually just me."

"Where is your sister?" Sakura cut in.

"On a mission with her team."

"So, you're entire family are shinobi, but you aren't?" Sasuke decided to throw in a question of his own.

"I was." She sighed. Now things were getting very personal, "Well thank you all very much for you're help."

He eyed her. This was not something he would usually do, but she was just so different. Her raven curls were swept back from her face with a large blue headband that practically matched her eyes. He finally understood where he knew her from when she had revealed who her father was. He had actually been on the mission her father had died on. It was Ryuhei who had shown Kakashi that family meant something. He had been struggling about living alone for so long, but then he had met a man full of energy. They were so different, but Kakashi had felt so relaxed around him. the way Ryuhei had spoken about his daughters had Kakashi feeling a hint of jealousy. The final words out of the older man's mouth were, 'tell my girls I'm sorry…and I love them…', however Kakashi didn't feel that now was the time.

"Alright," he spoke to his team, "time to get back to training."

"Good luck," she wished them as they shuffled out after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Please Review!

*~Rox~*


	2. A Puppy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kiyomi and Mayu Ishida

Thanks for the review!

DCI Keller

* * *

Chapter 2

**A Puppy?**

Birds chirped outside cheerfully, but Kiyomi sat inside worrying. She had spent most of the week outdoors-which wasn't unusual-but the fact that she kept seeing the same three genin and their sensei was starting to wear on her. A lot of times that week she had found herself think about them, but not today. Her sister was supposed to return two days ago and from her days in the field she understood that missions sometimes went a day over, but if it hit the 48 hour mark something was wrong. She hated being like this. Living in constant fear that she might get the news that the only thing left that she cared about was gone.

When the knock sounded she bolted out of her seat by the window. It took everything within her to stay calm as she walked to the door. After she opened the door her heart fell to her stomach. Before her stood a man in a green jumpsuit with a rather shiny black bowl cut and the thickest eyebrows she had ever seen.

"Are you Kiyomi Ishida?" he asked her seriously.

"Yes," she replied without faltering. She had done this twice before…but she crossed her arms infront of her in attempt to keep her feelings inside, "Is everything alright?"

"I am afraid not," he told her, "I am going to need you to come with me."

"I need you to tell me something first…" she hated how weak her voice was. "Is Mayu ok?"

When gently he took her arm she wasn't sure that she could walk. "Please come with me, I am taking you to see her. she is in the hospital…"

Upon hearing that she took off, using all the energy within her to get to her sister. Little did she know that Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey was having trouble keeping up. He had been awestruck by her beauty. Her eyes had pierced straight to his soul, lighting an immediate flame for her in his heart. And now as he trailed behind her he realized he had found his soul mate. She was in perfect form with curves in all the places a women should have them and her stamina was amazing. He would follow this blue-eyed goddess to the ends of the earth.

Kakashi sat in a tree reading the latest book in the Icha Icha series, but the sound of someone quickly approaching pulled him out of it. He turned to see who it was and was shocked to find Kiyomi running full force at him. however, that wasn't his biggest surprise, the green blur that was hot on her tail. What the hell was going on? The most logical thing to him was to follow when they passed.

When she arrived to the hospital, she stopped and looked around frantically. It startled her when an arm came around her, "This way," the man led her down a hall and opened a door for her.

Entering the room and seeing her sister made her want to weep with relief. The 13-year-old sat on the bed smiling sheepishly. Her black braid was draped over her right shoulder and her eyes were full of guilt. Kiyomi continued looking over her and when she saw the casts on her left leg and right arm she felt the need to sit. "Oh dear Mayu…what did you do?"

"well…" the younger woman looked down in shame.

"She nearly got herself crushed," Izo Mori, her sister's sensei, spit making himself known. Kiyomi glared at him as she took the seat beside Mayu.

"I don't believe I was talking to you." She spoke coldly before turning back to her sister, "Now, tell me what happened love…"

"I was stupid." Mayu whispered. Her soft soprano voice was hard to make out, "I risked my life to save a puppy…"

Kiyomi's eyebrows shot up. "a puppy?"

"Yes." Izo cut in again. Kiyomi watched him walk towards her. "Here's the damn mutt." His slender hand dropped a small brown ball of fur into her lap. "she is free to go home. I will come by to check on her soon." He left slamming the door.

Anger rose within Kiyomi for both her sister and her sensei. "I don't know what to say to you right now…"

"I'm sorry. I just reacted!"

"You could have died." The tears came then. This was why she wouldn't have made it as a shinobi. Her emotions ran so deep inside of her.

The clearing of a throat had them both looking to the door. The man in green had stepped forward, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would be honored to help you take you're sister home."

Kiyomi couldn't help the smile. He had a sort of charm that she found endearing. "That would be great, might I ask who you are?"

"Maito Gai, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey," He gave her two thumbs up, "And can I just say that you, Kiyomi Ishida, are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

She giggled as a blush overtook her face, "Well, thank you…"

"Gai," Kakashi said from the doorway. He couldn't help the jealousy he felt. The woman that had been so icy towards him was giggling for the man that considered Kakashi his rival, "are you going to help like you offered or are you going to stand there and flirt?"

"I will help as I have offered!" Gai seemed appalled. He moved over and picked Mayu up gently.

Kakashi walked over to Kiyomi, "Do you realize you're blushing?"

"So?" she stood up, "I was flattered."

"that was obvious." He chuckled.

They followed Gai out of the room, but stayed within arms reach of one another. It was the loudest silence she had ever experienced. That's when it hit her, "Why are you here?"

"I noticed you getting chased down by a large green monster and was coming to your rescue."

"How sweet of you." She rolled her eyes.

"Rolling your eyes is impolite." He told her, "Now, what are you going to do with that?" He pointed to the puppy in her arms.

"well," she sighed, shifting the small animal, "I suppose I'm going to have a new companion…"

"You could always take it to Tsume Inuzuka," Kakashi told her. he reached over, "May I take a look?"

"what do you know about dogs?" she asked holding the animal closer to her.

He laughed, "I work with an entire group of ninja hounds. I'm not going to hurt it." After a moment of deliberation she gave in and passed it to him. She watched him like a hawk as he lifted the puppy to examine it, "It's a boy. I believe he's some type of retriever, but I can't be sure. Do you know how to handle a puppy?"

"Nope," She admitted, "but I also didn't know how to raise a 5 year old and I think I did an alright job."

He noticed she had lowered her voice, "I don't imagine it was easy. Your father would be proud of you."

She cleared her throat as though she didn't hear him. He made her uncomfortable, not in a necessarily bad way. She felt that she could trust him, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. Unsure of what else to do she moved up beside Gai.

"Thank you again for helping…" She said to him.

"it is really my pleasure!" he responded with a smile.

"Might I ask why you were the one that came to get me instead of Izo?"

"My team was also on the mission." He explained, "And I knew that if one of my students was injured I would wish to stay with them until all was said and done."

"That is very good of you," she smiled. "I'm not sure that Izo stayed for anything other than causing problems."

"You don't like him?"

"Not at all." She stated shaking her head. "I don't think he really cares about his students."

"Hmm, that might be so, but I do not know enough about him to judge."

She looked at him. What a nice man…

Kakashi walked behind them furious. How many women would really put him on the back burner for Gai? What was so good about him? He was the man who made up some rivalry that wasn't real. Perhaps the most important question was: Why did he care? Squaring his shoulders he decided he didn't and stalked away.

* * *

Uh-oh! Gai's got his eyes on Kiyomi!

Please Review!

*~Rox~*


	3. Boys, Boys, Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kiyomi and Mayu Ishida

Thanks for the review!

DCI Keller

* * *

Chapter 3

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

"Hania!" Kiyomi called the puppy. It made her nervous when she was in within site. She had already ruined a very nice pot of flowers, devoured six separate pairs of sandals, taken a tumble down the front steps, and had numerous accidents around the house and the pup had only been around for a week. When the dog came running in, Kiyomi smiled. She was just so cute it was hard to stay mad at her. The animal tried to stop, but still clumsy with youth she slid across the floor. Unable to control herself Kiyomi peeled with laughter. Having just plated breakfast she didn't mind bended down to pick up the furry bundle.

The knock that sounded at her door had her sighing, 'who could that be?' she thought as she shifted the puppy. She didn't live in fear, but she was cautious. Slowly she opened the door. When her cobalt eyes met the electric yellow of Izo Mori's her defenses went up. She had her reasons for not trusting this man.

"What do you need?" she asked a glare on her face.

"I came to see my student." He smiled at her. He always seemed to have secrets hidden behind those eyes, "I told you I would be by to check on her. Plus, I was hoping to speak with you."

"Hn." She responded, and reluctantly opened the door wider, "Come on in."

He followed into the kitchen. Sneering at all of the décor choices he decided to look at the most appealing thing in the room. Kiyomi's ass. He had wanted her since their time back at the academy. He'd killed a bird once out while they were in the courtyard and the young girl had cried. She had looked at him with tears running down her beautiful rosy cheeks, her enchanting blue orbs full of sorrow, and called him a monster. They had only been children but that was when he found his ultimate turn-on. Tears. Sadness. Broken. When Kiyomi had entered the hospital with Gai and Kakashi he had felt ultimate anger. Those two thought they were so great. Kakashi and copy-cating skills, Gai and his unbelievable strength. Ha! Well, they would see what happened to them in the end.

"Can I interest you tea?" she said to be polite, "I'm afraid my sister isn't awake yet, so you'll have to speak with me first."

"I would love tea," he grinned at the back of her admiring her figure, "And I don't mind speaking with you first."

"Take a seat." She told him as she poured him tea. When she turned to give him the cup she saw him watching her. She shivered, but chose to ignore it. She placed the tea cup on the table, "the sugar is in that container. Now…" she began sitting across the table from him, "what is it you wanted?"

"A chance." He smirked placing his hand on hers. His long fingers caressed her wrist.

"Ex-excuse me?" she jerked her hand away.

"I want you." He inclined his head.

"This isn't appropriate." She shook her head.

"That's not a no?" his eyes lit up.

"It sure as hell is." She stood and moved to the sink.

"Why?" he purred from his seat, "You're an exquisite woman, who wishes to stay home and raise a family. You understand that a woman doesn't belong on missions. I want someone to stay home and have a meal ready when I've been out risking my life. Your curves are soft and comforting where as kunoichi, well they are pretty much pure muscle and that can become annoying."

"You are my sister's sensei." She gasped turning away.

"Irrelevant." He shrugged sipping the tea, "She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with it." Kiyomi shook her head.

"So that's the only reason?" He waited a beat when she didn't reply, "Hmmm? I asked you a question."

"No," she was beginning to shake, "That isn't the only reason…"

Kakashi sat undetected in a tree watching the scene and listening intently. He saw the animalistic lust in Izo's eyes. He was disgusting. The two of them had a few missions together and on those missions he had seen the true man behind the yellow eyes. It was not a good a man. At all. And he certainly didn't like what he witnessing.

"What else is there?" Izo murmured in Kiyomi's ear causing her to jump. She hadn't heard him stand up.

"You…" she cringed trying to move away, but he caught her by the hips.

"Just a chance." He whispered and grinned when she quaked in his arm.

"Let me go." She fought him. The dog started to bark causing her to worry about her sister waking.

"Oh Kiyomi…" he buried his face in her hair as his hands began to roam her body.

Before Kiyomi could even look at her options she felt Izo being removed from her. Shaking and stunned she spun around to see Izo pinned under Kakashi. She never thought she had been so thankful to see a shinobi.

"I believe she requested you let her go." The masked man growled. He twisted Izo's arm, "I think it best that you apologize."

"I didn't hurt her." The younger man glared.

"You would have." Kakashi stood the man up, "You'll be lucky if I don't report you to the Hokage. Now, you are leaving." He hauled the man back to the door and swiftly threw him out, before returning to the kitchen.

He found Kiyomi sitting at the table with her head in her hands. She was very visibly shaking. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to comfort a woman that hated him.

"Thank you," she spoke softly. "If you hadn't come in…I don't know what might have happened…"

"You could have taken him." he told her as he picked up the puppy, "What'd you name her?"

Kiyomi looked up to see he was referring to the dog, "Hania." She sighed, "She is a handful…"

"She's a puppy," he corrected.

"True…" she trailed off before meeting his uncovered eye."How did you know I needed help?"

"I was reading in that tree." He pointed out the window. "I find that if you don't find secret places to read you always end up interrupted."

"You don't train your students early?"

"Not all of the time," he said, "I don't like to suffocate them."

"I bet those two boys wouldn't mind some attention." She inclined her head.

"They are training to be shinobi. They don't need to be babied."

"But they deserve affection." She persisted, "Has Naruto ever felt accepted? Does Sasuke question the motives of those around him? Who do they have to go to if they have a problem? Who do they have to trust? Naruto has grown up with an entire village hating him. Sasuke's own brother betrayed him. If I'm not mistaken you know what it's like to be completely alone."

Kakashi was rooted to his spot. He wanted to get angry. To tell her off but she couldn't. Was she right? Was he so like his students?

"Can't you help them like…" she knew she had to choose her words carefully."Well, can't you get to know them while you train them like, well…Gai?"

He was glad his face was mostly covered because he had no idea how comical his expression might be, "Gai?" his voice nearly cracked, "Like caterpillar eyebrow Gai?"

She rolled her eyes, "Hair on men is attractive."

He shook his head, "Like village idiot Gai?"

"He is not the village idiot." She sounded offended.

"Oh?" he had recovered, "Then who is?"

"Well…" she wracked her brain, "I-uh-there's…I don't know. But it isn't him."

"You two seeing each other now?" she could see the grin in his eye.

"Why would that matter?"

"I can honestly say that no one will believe he could land a woman like you."

"A woman like me?" she lifted her chin. "What kind of woman am I?"

"Beautiful." He said simply.

She couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face, "And why wouldn't Gai be able to…'land' that?"

"Have you seen him?"

She squared her shoulders, "And you're so attractive? You cover over half of your face."

"Because I'm smart." He shrugged and played with Hania.

She had wanted a rise out of him and had intended to get one, but when she heard a noise she turned to see her sister in the doorway looking very confused.

"Well," he said placing the puppy on the ground, "I need to be leaving…but I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Don't hold your breath," Kiyomi mumbled as he walked out.

"Why was he here?" Mayu asked as she limped to the table.

Biting her lip, the older sister decided against informing her junior of Izo's behavior. It wouldn't fix anything for her to know. Although, she wasn't sure what to say instead, she had never lied to Mayu and she didn't want to start so she decided just to leave out information. "Well, he was asking about Hania and Gai."

"Well," she smiled, "You sure have become popular with the guys…"

"Tell me about it," Kiyomi huffed.

* * *

Please Review!

*~Rox~*


End file.
